


【中译】给我说个故事

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：汉尼拔不在家，威尔带儿子去了个节日庆典。结果是一个病得很严重的小孩，各种愧疚以及回忆里的故事。这次的故事开始于网友的梗：人们是怎样的反应，在发现威尔和汉尼拔变得这样……非常抱歉。有时候我不知道自己在做什么。还有，我不是个医生。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【中译】给我说个故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me a Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216858) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：祝大家牛年大吉~~这篇有点长，但总算在春节假期完成了。拔叔因为汉尼生病所以生威尔的气了，但少不了的当然还是各种狗粮！

章节1  
“爸爸，不要走！不要丢下我！”汉尼▪莱克特抓着和自己有同样名字的年长男人不放。“求你了，爸爸，不要走！”  
老汉尼拔▪莱克特在小家伙的头发里亲了一下，抚着他的后背。“冷静，甜心，你这样的话我没办法和你说话。”  
汉尼摇着头，无意间把脸上的眼泪鼻涕都擦到男人的外套上了，他继续大哭着。  
第122届北美心理学协会年度会议会在安大略省的多伦多举办，这次没有像平时那样在华盛顿举行。医生不是一个会错过这种提升自己实践经验的人。不幸的是，这意味着一个伤心欲绝的小家伙会被丢在身后。  
“汉尼，你是个好孩子，对吗？”  
汉尼头也不抬地摇了摇，这让医生笑出了声。  
“不是？”汉尼拔问，试图在不伤到小家伙的情况下，把他拉开，让他看着自己。  
汉尼耸耸肩。他是个好孩子，但这和此刻没有关系。他用袖子擦了擦自己的脸，这动作让汉尼拔很不愉快。  
“不要再这样了。”汉尼拔说，抽出手帕去擦小家伙湿漉漉的脸蛋，然后让他擤了下鼻子。“绅士是不会用他们的袖子去擦鼻子的。”  
“我不在乎。”汉尼咕哝了一句，他的嘴唇又开始颤抖起来。“我不想你走。”  
“只是两晚而已，汉尼，然后我就会在晚餐的时候回到家里，在睡觉的时候帮你盖好被子。”汉尼拔告诉小家伙。  
尽管距离上次他的父亲们分居已经过了好几个月了，那次分居只维持了不到两周，但汉尼没办法忍受他们要分开这个想法。眼泪很快冒了上来，然后夺眶而出。  
“不要走！”  
“如果不是很重要的话，我是不会走的。”汉尼拔解释道，凑近儿子的脸。“当会议结束之后，我就会回来了。”  
“一言为定？”  
“当然。我总是会回来的。”汉尼拔把小家伙拉过来，紧紧地抱住他。“情况对你来说并没有那么坏，知道为什么吗？”小家伙摇摇头，汉尼拔感到他的卷发擦过自己的脸颊。“你会和爹地在一起，而我就自己一个人。”  
“那你不应该走。”小家伙嘟囔了一句，年长的男人惊讶了，为他的成熟和洞察力，也许还有机灵的反驳。哦，小家伙绝对是他爹地的儿子。  
汉尼拔发出玩闹般的吼声，然后给小家伙的腰侧挠痒痒，直到他受不了求饶。  
***  
“不要走。”威尔半开玩笑地说，他靠在流理台上，看着老男人把食物分装到塑料容器里。  
“你开这个头试试看。”汉尼拔说，从声音到手里指着年轻人的刀都带着警告的意味。  
威尔咧嘴笑着，用指尖把刀移开。这画面让汉尼拔叹息一声，他伸出一只手环着威尔，粗暴地把他拉了过来，另一只手里还拿着刀。年轻人整个胸膛撞了上去，被对方用亲吻作为回击，威尔往后靠着放在后腰上，把自己固定不动的手臂。  
威尔呻吟着把两人分开，把额头靠在对方的唇上。“你的航班还有多久？”  
“三个半小时。”汉尼拔说，在对方的皮肤上印上一吻。“我……我会想你的。”  
威尔笑了笑，没有指出对方的犹豫。在一起这么多年，貌似直到去年这个老男人才意识到自己有多喜欢威尔在身边。  
“我准备了足够的食物。”汉尼拔说。“容器上标注了怎么加热。”  
“加热？用火那种吗？”威尔警觉地对他眨了眨眼。“但火会让人痛痛。火坏坏（原文：But fire hurts. Fire bad.）。”  
“真好笑，格雷厄姆探员。”汉尼拔笑着说。“我相信你可以用烤箱。即使在你几乎把我房子烧掉之后。”  
威尔脸红起来，他张了张嘴，然后很快闭上，噘着嘴说道。“那是几年前了！而且你说过我们不会再提起这件事的！”  
“当你装成小孩——”  
威尔吻了上去让他闭嘴，双臂环在对方的肩膀上。  
“可以把我的衣服扔在地上，把盘子堆在水池不洗的两天。”威尔告诉他，当两人分开时，那种傲慢的笑容又回到了他的脸上。“莱克特博士，我可能不得不把门锁换掉。”  
“傻瓜。”汉尼拔也笑了起来。“你不知道只有木头和金属可挡不住我吗？”  
***  
“我想爸爸了。”汉尼说，在脚边推着他的小火车。“我们可以给他打电话吗？”  
“要过一会儿，宝贝。”威尔告诉他，伸手把汉尼的头发弄好。男人走了才几个小时，虽然他从不大声说话或者过于活跃，但汉尼拔的缺席让他们有很深的感触。  
“为什么我们不能和他一起走？”汉尼问道，已经不是第一次了。  
“因为我要工作，你要上学。”威尔耐心地回答，心里知道这问题很快又会被再问一遍。  
“可怜的爸爸。”汉尼叹了口气。“他只有自己一个人。”  
威尔忍受不住小脸蛋上那种绝望的表情。他站起来，朝走廊示意了一下，“走，我们去拿你的外套。”  
“爹地，我们要去哪里？”汉尼问，人已经跑到走廊去拿外套去了。  
“等下就知道了。”  
**  
汉尼拔关上门，环顾了一下套房。房间很大，装饰很有品味，非常空旷。除了在办公室，他从来没有试过和他们的狗狗、他的儿子和爱人的声音隔着超过几堵墙的距离。这几年里，他们的声音不吵闹，但就在那里，有形、真实、始终如一。  
汉尼拔确保这个房间符合自己的标准，然后开始打开行李。他打开箱子后，脸上控制不住泛起了微笑。在他那些整齐叠放好的衬衫上面，是他儿子那有点脏兮兮的布偶玩具狗，小温斯顿，还有一张汉尼画的画。  
他用手指划过儿子的名字，把它和玩具狗放在床头柜上。他点了点狗狗的塑料鼻子，摇了摇头，无法抑制自己的笑意，或者那从内心深处冒出的温暖的感觉。  
***  
“爸爸不是这样做的。”汉尼说道，皱眉看着盘子里的薄烤饼。  
“你这招可能对你爸爸有效，但我不吃这套。”威尔咧着嘴笑，像爸爸一样敲了敲盘子。“吃完。”  
汉尼吃了一小口，在嘴里慢慢嚼着。“我肚子痛。”  
“我们昨晚可能吃太多热狗了。”威尔做了个鬼脸。  
“它们很好吃。”  
在大多数小孩开始变得挑嘴的年纪，小汉尼拔▪莱克特就知道在尝过之前，不应该把新的食物拒绝掉。他信任他的爸爸，而且通常对尝试新东西抱着开放的态度。虽然他的味蕾可以适应不同的食物，但他几乎没有吃过街头小吃。而这意大利的节日活动正好是天时地利。  
“没错。”威尔张嘴笑道。他走到小家伙所在的饭桌一边，亲了亲他的额头。“你额头有点凉。你想要去洗手间吗？”  
“不，爹地。”小家伙摇摇头。他是大孩子了，不需要别人问这种问题了。  
“好吧。”威尔揉了揉他的头发。“我觉得你可以为我吃掉一个薄烤饼？”  
汉尼皱了皱鼻子，但还是点点头。  
“没那么难吃。”威尔咕哝了一句，轻轻撞了一下小家伙的肩膀，引起了小孩咯咯的笑声。  
***  
威尔让学生们下课了，然后穿过校园，往日托班跑去。他到了之后，发现汉尼脸色苍白，满脸是汗，身上有一股酸味，正在小床上抽噎。  
“嘿，伙计。”威尔在小床边上跪下，一手摸着小家伙的额头。  
汉尼依偎着这只冰凉的大手，呜咽着说了一句‘爹地’，这时威尔正在听老师说明情况。一开始的时候是胃痛，但到了午餐的时候就变成了腹泻和呕吐。他们马上打电话给他，但当威尔赶过来的时候，汉尼又吐了一次。威尔知道小家伙正在发烧，他马上把汉尼抱上车，往医院的急诊开去。  
***  
当医生试图做检查的时候，汉尼一直不停的抽噎，用尽全力抓住威尔。  
“小家伙，我要去碰一下你的肚子。”年长的男人用耐心的语气解释道，只有在处理儿童病人的时候他才会用这种语气。  
“不，痛。”汉尼摇着头，在威尔的颈窝里大哭着。“不要让他伤害我，爹地。”  
“嘘，宝贝，他不是要伤害你。”威尔安抚道，他太担心了，以致没办法表现出抱歉的样子。“他是一个医生。像爸爸一样。”  
“我想要爸爸来检查。”汉尼呜咽着，他稍微抬了抬头好让自己看着爹地。“求你了？爸爸能回家吗？”  
“当然。”威尔点点头。“我现在就给他打电话，但你要让医生给你做检查。”  
汉尼点点头，同意了躺下来。  
“我会按一下你的肚子，好吗？这可能会有点痛，但我需要你坚强起来，告诉我你觉得哪里痛。我可以认为你能做到吗？”医生问道，向小家伙露出了赞同的笑容。  
“好的。”汉尼点点头，然后抽了抽鼻子。  
威尔站在床边，一只手放在儿子头上支持他，另一只手拿着手机，以便在医生告诉他情况之后能马上给汉尼拔打电话。  
***  
等最后汉尼被放到床上，已经六点以后了。小家伙还在呕吐，每个小时得去好几次洗手间。为了给身体补充水分，他被接上了静脉点滴，医生给了一些指引和开了些药之后，就让小家伙出院了。  
“爹地，不要走。”在威尔把他放到床上的时候，汉尼恳求道。  
“我不走，宝贝。”威尔在小家伙的头上亲了一下，发现温度还有点太高，他绝望地叹了口气。汉尼平时总是很健康的。“我去拿你的睡衣，然后帮你盖好被子。”  
“爸爸回来吗？”  
“他会坐下一个航班回来。”威尔安慰他道，他在小家伙旁边蹲下，帮他脱鞋。“帮我个忙，行吗？把你的衣服脱掉。”  
“好冷。”汉尼嘴上抱怨着，但还是开始解开纽扣。  
“我知道，我们很快会帮你盖好被子。”他抱起小家伙，把他抱到浴室里去。  
***  
汉尼在毯子下面翻来覆去，嘴里呜呜个不停。威尔再也看不下去了。他抱起小家伙，拿起毛毯，坐到还放在房间角落的旧摇椅上面。他把小家伙放在自己大腿上，用毛毯裹着他。汉尼疲倦地叹了口气，安静了下来。  
全都是他的错。肠胃感冒，肠胃炎，他们怎么称呼这个病不重要，威尔关心的是自己没照顾好儿子。汉尼拔一个人带孩子的时候从来没发生过这种情况。这是因为汉尼拔永远也不会让自己儿子吃街上的小吃。但威尔，作为一个不负责任的父亲，就做了这种事情。  
他知道汉尼拔会对自己很愤怒，他其实也希望老男人冲自己发火。他想要对方的愤怒，或许还有给自己一点痛苦。这两种东西都会对自己的愧疚有很大的帮助。  
“爹地，给我讲个故事吧。”汉尼在男人的胸膛嘟囔着。  
“你想听什么故事？”威尔问，他想要看看附近有什么故事书，好让自己不需要把小家伙放下。  
“你和爸爸的故事。”汉尼告诉他。  
“我和爸爸？”威尔问，在脑海里翻着有什么是可以分享出来的。他知道重要的是他要一直说话。他说什么并不重要，儿子会从他的声音中得到安抚。小家伙是如此相信自己这个让他生病的人。“好，你准备好了吗？”  
“洗手间。”小家伙身体扭动起来。一场小灾难得以避免，汉尼很快又回到了父亲的怀抱，在摇椅中一摇一晃。强壮的手臂给这个年幼虚弱的小孩以抚慰和安全感，他依偎着对方。“故事时间？”  
“故事时间。”威尔点点头，试着决定从哪里开始。在小家伙出生前，他们俩真的没有那种甜蜜可爱的故事可以告诉他。“你知道当爸爸和爹地开始交往的时候，有不少人不想我们在一起吗？”  
汉尼摇摇头，靠得更近了。  
“他们用各种方法想让我们改变主意，第一个这样做的人是克劳福德先生。”威尔说，他确保自己的讲述是在大众级别（原文用的是美国电影分级的G来形容，kept the story rated G），但他的回忆里却不是这样的。  
*杰克 - 第一部分*  
“麻烦告诉我你没有和你的治疗师上床！”杰克大叫道，让经过他办公室的人脚步都不由得顿了一下。  
“理论上说，他已经不是我的医生有好几个月了。”威尔说，没忍住脸部的抽搐。他没提到自己有时候还喜欢叫汉尼拔“莱克特医生”。这听上去不太合适。  
“你究竟在想什么？”探员的声音里全无冷静。  
“我不需要在他的办公室里才能讨论我的感受。”  
“的确。”杰克哼了哼。“我打赌你不会。”  
“我们两个都是成年人——”  
“你们俩要马上停止交往。”  
“马上？”威尔大笑道。“你没权利告诉我，我可以做什么或者和谁在一起。”  
“事实上，我有！”杰克带着恶意地张嘴笑道。“我不会让你危及到我们的案件，把我的人置于危险中。”  
“你……”威尔从椅子里站起来，靠在书桌上。“你是在威胁要开除我吗？”  
“如果这是必须的话。”杰克咬牙说道。“如果你让事情发展到那一步。你愿意看到有人因为他而死吗？”  
“不会到那一步的。”威尔说，他咧嘴一笑，让自己全身放松，重新坐了下来。莱克特博士的自信感染了他，同时还有其他东西。“因为你不会让别人因为我和谁睡在一起这种小事而死掉的。”  
“你觉得这是小事？”杰克的声音再次提高。  
“非常。如果你不这么认为，那你可以开除我。”威尔尽可能用尊重的语气说道，试图给杰克一个台阶。  
“别考验我！你会失去讲师的工作的！”  
“我意识到了。”威尔耸耸肩。“做你需要做的。告诉我，难道你不会为了和贝拉在一起做任何事吗？经受各种困难？”  
“你是在拿我的婚姻跟你和你医生之间的艳俗情事相比较吗？”  
“艳俗？”威尔仰头大笑。“随便你想做什么，杰克。我们都知道你不会因为这个开除我的。你没那么愚蠢。”  
“听上去你对自己很有信心。”  
“我了解人心，这是我的工作。”威尔站起来说道。“你不会因为我晚上在哪里睡而让我走的。”  
***  
“他说，‘你们两个是不可能的’然后就走了。”威尔告诉儿子，嘴里模仿着杰克粗哑的声音。  
“不友好。”汉尼对着威尔的衬衫咕哝道。  
“一点也不友好，但他不是唯一这样觉得的人。”威尔告诉他，两人在椅子里前后晃动。  
*阿拉娜*  
“这是不对的。”阿拉娜▪布鲁姆说道，她坐在沙发上，就在威尔旁边，向他伸出手。  
“阿拉娜，请不要——”威尔说，把手移开了。  
“他在利用你。他是你的医生。这是不道德的。”她咬着嘴唇告诉他。  
“不是那样的。”他柔声告诉她。  
“这对你来说是不健康的。”她用请求的语气说道。“我以为自己了解他……我不敢相信他会对你这样做。”  
“他没有做过任何我没让他做的事情。”他试着开下玩笑但却失败了，厌恶的表情在阿拉娜脸上略过。“事实上他对我很好。”  
“对你好？这是他灌输给你的想法？”  
“不！他没有灌输给我任何想法，除了我是值得不带任何批判的爱的，我也可以和别人在一起，而这个人不会拒绝我的任何一个部分。”他告诉她，语气听上去比他原本打算的要更严厉。  
她的嘴巴微微张开，吃惊地吸了口气。“我从来没打算让你以为……”  
“你没有。”他说谎了，因为让她伤心的想法仍然让他感到心痛。“阿拉娜，我们很适合对方。”  
“有时候这种情况会发生在病人身上。我控制不住地想他是在利用你。”她皱着眉，很明显还在难过，同时变得有点生气。“他在你软弱的时候利用你，让他自己仿佛你的救星一样。”  
“汉尼拔不是某个人的救星。”威尔摇摇头，叹了口气。他说不出让她理解的话。阿拉娜需要一点时间。“他就在那里等我。这就是我需要的。你只要相信我知道自己在做什么就可以了。”  
***  
“我不相信她觉得我们（薇儿和拔叔）的关系会持续下去。”威尔告诉小家伙，低头看了一眼他是否还醒着。  
“你爱布鲁姆小姐吗？”汉尼问道，在小脑袋开始一点一点的时候，他试图让自己保持清醒。  
“爱过。”威尔承认道。前几个月的事情改变了他对她的看法，但这永远也不会改变他曾经的感受。他对她的感情仍然很深，但只停留在爱的边缘。  
“她会变成我的妈咪吗？”  
“不，你想要她做你的妈咪吗？”威尔问，身体停住了摇晃。  
“不。”汉尼埋在他的衬衫里咕哝了一句。  
“那你为什么问布鲁姆小姐做你妈咪的事？”威尔忍不住问道。汉尼的问题背后通常都是有理由的。  
“她告诉我的。”汉尼的声音听上去有点疲惫。“当她照看我的时候。她说她本来会在爸爸之前成为我的妈咪。”  
“哦？”威尔肯定当时的话和汉尼说的有点不一样，但那是这位四岁小孩的理解。“你还记得你怎么告诉她的吗？”  
“爸爸更好。我想爸爸回家。你能让他回家吗？求你了？”  
“他在飞机上了。”威尔告诉他，亲了亲儿子的头顶。“我们要换不同的故事吗？”  
“不要。”汉尼抱怨道。“我想知道发生了什么。”  
威尔笑了笑。“是大团圆结局，不用担心。”  
*富兰克林*  
“你，你什么也不是！”心里还在为被推到墙上感到震惊，这些话已经朝他夺面而来。“你怎么敢用你的脏手把这里玷污？”  
威尔挺直身体，发现自己比攻击他的人高，可能还要比他更神志清醒，如果对方的眼神泄露了某些信息的话。他认出了在汉尼拔等候室的男人，心里只感到恼火。他不打算转身背对这个矮胖的男人，但他肯定也没有感受到对方想要激起的恐惧。  
“你是……教堂的人？”威尔问，看到男人的鼻孔再次张开。“因为我们在关上的门后做的——”  
“——不！我不是教堂的！我是莱克特博士的朋友！”  
“这就有趣了，因为我也是莱克特博士的朋友，而我们从来没有被互相介绍过。”威尔露出高人一等的笑容。他知道自己不应该调笑一个病人，但对方给他一种毛骨悚然的感觉……在和食人魔睡在一起之后，他不认为自己应该还有这种感觉。  
“我比你先到。”男人摇摇头。“我知道你这种人。你只是想利用医生的好心。”  
“我们还在谈论汉尼拔吗？”威尔问，再次感到自己变成了由爱生恨的对象。  
“你竟然敢——”男人停住了要脱口而出的话，仿佛想要控制住自己。“你想从他身上得到什么？钱？你是在勒索他吗？”威尔对他的感觉很不好，正打算开口解释什么也不会发生在他珍贵的莱克特博士身上，但男人似乎把他的停顿理解成心虚。“或者他按时间给你付费吗？”  
“我唯一的报酬是在我夺走了他说话的能力之后，享受他试图组织语言的样子。”威尔感受着自己表现出来的幼稚。  
“威尔，”汉尼拔的声音从门口的阴影中传来，当看到对面的人吓了一跳，年轻人只感到好玩。“在我办公室里等我。”  
“但现在正有趣呢。”威尔噘着嘴。  
汉尼拔从门里走出来，没再说话。威尔对着矮个的男人笑了笑，然后走了进去。他站在窗前，和男人的目光对上，然后看着对方离开。  
“你真的不应该让像富兰克林那样的人对你产生敌意。他们看上去人畜无害，但可能会很危险。”  
“好处是，我遇到危险可以直呼其名。”威尔咧嘴一笑，抓住西服翻领把医生拉近亲了一下，接着把对方推到椅子里。  
***  
“那个人以为你要伤害爸爸？”汉尼问道，勉强还醒着。  
“是的。他想要爸爸变成他自己的。”  
“你踢他屁股了吗？”  
“我什么？”威尔大笑起来。“你最好不要让爸爸听到你这样说话。”他对着小家伙开玩笑地吼了一声。“最好也不要让我听到你这样说话。”  
汉尼笑了笑，但他睁大眼睛，脸色变得苍白。威尔马上站了起来，一会儿就到了洗手间，在小家伙呕吐的时候搂着他。他给汉尼喝了点水，教他怎么漱口，然后把他重新抱了起来。小家伙依偎着他，呜呜地哭了起来。  
“我觉得肚子不舒服。”他在威尔的肩膀上呜咽着。  
“可能是时候睡觉了。”  
“但我还要听！”汉尼大哭道，在威尔试图把他放到床上的时，紧紧抱着他的脖子不放。  
“汉尼，已经很晚了，而且你生病了。”  
“不！求你了？”  
威尔叹了口气，知道自己被打败了。他拒绝不了这个病恹恹的小家伙的任何要求。  
“我和你一起睡在床上怎么样？”  
“不。我要摇椅。”汉尼说，在爹地的衬衫上擦自己满是泪水的脸蛋。  
“好吧，我们说到哪里了？”  
“你正要踢坏人的屁股。”汉尼提示道。  
“我没那样做。”威尔笑了笑。（而且他也不需要。他从窗户和男人的视线对上了，他勾了勾手指，让他走过来看。他让窗帘留了一条缝，让男人看着治疗师在自己面前被毁掉后重生。从那以后，他的脏手就不在富兰克林的担忧范围了。）  
*杰克-第二部分*  
“你会毁了他的。”  
“什么？”威尔抬头问道，努力和对方保持目光接触。  
“你有考虑过那个吗？”杰克从桌子对面探过身子问道。“你到底有没有考虑过和你在一起会怎样毁了莱克特博士的职业生涯？”  
“没有。”威尔翻了个白眼。“请告诉我会怎样把他的职业生涯毁掉。”  
***  
“爹地，你不应该翻白眼。这样很没礼貌。”  
“打断别人也是。”  
即使感到恶心呕吐还有发烧，汉尼还是咯咯笑了起来。  
*杰克-第二部分*  
“你会严肃对待这个问题吗？”杰克问，探过来的身体已经侵犯到威尔的个人范围了。  
“我正在尝试。”威尔抬了抬头。他不是想要表现出无礼的样子。有时候，这只是一种防御机制。  
“他会失去他的执照的。”杰克说道，威尔站了起来，离杰克很近，比他自我意志所希望的距离还要靠近。  
“那是威胁吗？”威尔吼道。“那听上去就像威胁，杰克。”  
“不，那不是威胁。”杰克用一种在威尔看来毫不装腔作势的语气说道。“但那是很有可能发生的事。”  
“汉尼拔不是我的治疗师！”  
“你一直这样说，”杰克吼道。“你愿意让他的执照有风险吗？”  
“这是一个新的底线。”威尔咬牙说道。“如果你做了任何伤害他——”  
***  
“但克劳福德先生摇了摇头，拒绝承认这些想法在他脑海里出现过。他说他只是在替爸爸担心。他知道爸爸工作多努力，全靠自己的能力来到这个国家。”威尔说，接着埋在肩膀里打了个哈欠。他低头发现小家伙终于睡着了。  
威尔正要站起来，但小家伙开始发出呜呜的声音，眼睑颤动着想要睁开，于是他又坐回了椅子里，继续摇晃，直到小家伙重新安静下来。他前后动了一下，让自己可以舒服一点，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“你看，汉尼，当他们试图告诉爹地爸爸不适合他时，他心里很清楚。这世界上没有人像你爸爸那样，也永远不会有。我不知道这是一个坏事，还是好事。某一天……”威尔摇摇头，低头看了看小家伙，当发现小家伙的脸色有多苍白时，他强迫自己的手不要颤抖。汉尼开始不停地翻来覆去，威尔很快开始继续说话，他知道自己说什么并不重要，只要儿子能听到自己的声音，但因为不知道说些什么好，他接着说道。“我不想成为你爸爸丢掉工作的原因。他在这份工作上表现出色并不会有什么作用。这不会阻止他们取消他的执照，然后他那些傲慢愚蠢的朋友会怎么看他呢？”  
*汉尼拔*  
“你想要和别人交往？”汉尼拔问，表情看上去既好奇又兴味盎然。  
“不。”威尔摇摇头，目光躲闪，就是不去看和自己说话的男人。“那……那绝对不是我想要的。”  
“哦，很好。”汉尼拔往后靠在椅背上，笑着说。“那就没事了。我们不会和其他人一起。”  
“汉尼拔。”威尔叹息一声，让自己的声音听上去显得更恼火。  
“过来。”汉尼拔柔声呼唤道，用手拍了拍桌子，等威尔走过来靠在边上。“你是要打算告诉我你的心事，或者你会继续坚持考虑我的感受？”  
“嗯，如果你这么聪明，我不觉得你需要我的帮助才能发现。”威尔咕哝了一句，交叉双手，把自己装得有点孩子气和不在乎。  
“好吧。”汉尼拔侧着头，神情专注，好像要读威尔的心似的。“你担心我和你交往会导致我的职业生涯的毁灭。”  
威尔惊掉了下巴，直到他发现爱人紧绷的嘴角。“你和杰克聊过？”威尔叹了口气，觉得自己蠢毙了。  
“杰克说，我听着，然后简单地告诉他我们之间的关系不需要他担心，和他认为的相反，我一点都不关心其他人的看法，特别是关于我们之间关系的那些。”汉尼拔解释道。“就我的执照本身而言，其带来的声望和金钱的确拥有一定程度的力量，但这两者我本身也拥有。”  
“是吗？”威尔问，声音中带着不确定，这让他眼睛周围的皮肤跟着皱了起来。  
“是的。”汉尼拔点头说道，他把年轻人拉了过来，自己整个人靠在椅背上，让他跨坐在自己身上。“我能想象总有人不同意我们的关系——”  
“——如果他们只了解一部分。”威尔哼了哼，这引来了汉尼拔的皱眉。“抱歉。你是说？”  
“我爱你。”汉尼拔愉悦地摇摇头，简洁明了地告诉他。  
这是医生第一次说这句话。第一次他们其中一个人说出口了，威尔有点措手不及。  
一开始是欲望，然后变成了乐趣，最后当威尔发现汉尼拔的渴望之后又变成了完全不同的东西。他可以感受到深深埋藏在汉尼拔空洞情感下的痛苦。因为他的共情而理解它。这也变成了自己的一部分。  
他坠入爱河了，不是因为男孩脸上带着的面具或者身后的阴影。他爱上了从红褐色的眼睛里看到的难以想象的钢铁般的求生意志。当其他人被那样的经历所击碎，放弃希望，带着悲鸣，永远困在自怨自艾中走完剩余的人生，最后只剩下被刻在墓碑上的一个名字，但汉尼拔活下来了。  
汉尼拔改变了。他发现了生活中的美，并把那些不配存在于这绝美之中的肮脏都毁灭掉。作为一个曾生活在显赫富庶家庭的被宠坏的孤儿，他没有依靠自己的姓氏和爵位来轻松生活。他靠自己打响了名头。他把每样尝试的事情都做到极致，以一种意志坚定的人的专注投入到事情之中。他从不懒惰，永远努力去精进自己的能力。  
威尔爱他的每一面，但从没想过他的感情会有回应。他不知道汉尼拔是否有回应这份感情的能力。无法想象如果真的发生，这回应是给自己的。  
欲望，是的。对于这位精致的医生来说，自己足够漂亮。乐趣？自己的能力的确为对方带来了一些娱乐。但爱显得有点遥远。从他爱医生的每个方面来看，他不知道自己有什么值得这位从不对别人付出爱意的男人的喜爱。  
“威尔？”汉尼拔问，声音里有点担忧，这时候年轻人意识到自己没有回答对方。  
“我也爱你。”威尔说，告白随着喘息说出，他从没想过自己会把这话说出来。  
“在面对这样的宣言时，通常应该用笑容来回应。”汉尼拔得意地说。  
“适可而止，博士。”威尔鄙视地说，然后吻上了对方，他爱死了从老男人胸膛深处发出的嚎叫，因为自己是唯一的导火索。  
那时候，威尔即使不知道汉尼拔对自己的真实感受和原因也感到满足。他只是确定这对两人来说都是一种新的体验。从威尔共情的能力来看，他只从别人身上感受过爱。这种感觉对他还有老男人来说都是全新的。  
***  
“爸爸像他平时那样安慰我。”威尔告诉在自己怀里睡着的小家伙。“他对我可能有点太有信心了。”  
威尔继续摇晃着，发出柔和的哼声，一下又一下抚摸着小家伙的后背。汉尼的脸色还是很苍白，发烧引起的热度隔着衣服也能感受到。  
威尔摆脱不了自己心里的愧疚。他的小宝贝因为自己而处于病痛之中。他觉得自己很失败。在那些对他们关系有疑虑的人和他生病的儿子之间，他确信在他们之间会有重要的事情发生。  
当汉尼拔回来的时候，他也会看到的。

章节 2  
作者：汉尼拔回家了，还有他不太开心。  
\-----------------------------  
汉尼拔对自己感到很恼火。出于礼貌，他把手机铃声关掉了，到了最后一场演讲的时候才想起来去查看一下。他走了出去，招呼了一辆计程车，同时开始给威尔打电话。他有十几个未接来电，心里知道肯定有什么重要的事情。  
他直接去了机场。酒店可以向他收取他们需要的费用来帮他打包行李然后寄给他。如果他们忘记了他放在床头柜上的儿子的布偶小狗的话，他发誓会向他们降下地狱之火和硫磺。  
他不得不等一个多小时才能飞，而就如他的运气一样，航班意料之中延误了。他打开手机看着，希望能收到一条关于儿子情况进展的消息，但他不敢打电话，怕威尔正在试着哄小家伙睡觉。他知道在自己回来前，威尔是不会离开汉尼身边的，即使是要去洗手间。  
当回到巴尔的摩，他随便上了一辆计程车，尽管在他回到家的时候已经很累了，他还是冲上楼梯来到了儿子的房间。他在门口就能闻到发烧，胆汁的酸味，还有威尔的疲惫。  
他们坐在摇椅里，威尔闭着眼睛，但手臂紧紧抱着小家伙。汉尼拔向他们靠近，一只手放在儿子的后背，一只手放在威尔的肩膀上。  
年轻人只是稍微吓了一跳，抱紧了怀里的小孩，把他往自己身上压。  
“他的体温感觉太热了。”威尔抬头看向老男人，放松了手臂，轻声说道。“我不敢移动他。”  
“你需要离开一下，我要给他检查。”汉尼拔告诉他，向小家伙伸出手。“他会没事的。”  
威尔点了点头，尽管他心里想要争辩他不想走开，如果这意味着儿子没法安稳睡觉。但汉尼拔说了，他需要帮小家伙好好检查一下，威尔让小家伙从怀里被抱走。汉尼在爸爸的怀里就跟布娃娃差不多。当他被放到床上，被温柔关怀的手仔细检查的时候，他的身体没有动过一下。  
“他烧得太厉害了。”汉尼拔说，身影消失在浴室的方向，然后拿着平时用来给小家伙擦额头和胸口的湿布回来了。  
威尔消失了一阵，拿着一碗冷水回来，他把水放在床边，好让汉尼拔可以把湿布降温。  
“去休息一下，威尔。”汉尼拔说道，眼睛没有离开儿子半分。他再次把湿布放在小家伙的头上，然后站起来把外套和马甲脱掉。  
威尔摇摇头，伸手去帮他的未婚夫解开袖口，但男人把他的手推开了，皱眉看着他。  
“你需要休息。”汉尼拔告诉他，自己解开纽扣，用僵硬且带着怒气的动作挽起袖子。  
“我没事。”威尔说道，看着床上的小孩。“我试过不睡觉也撑了几个晚上。”  
“没这个必要。”汉尼拔说，威尔感到老男人的视线要把自己脑袋的一侧烧出一个洞来。“我会照顾他的。”  
“你什么意思？”威尔回头瞪了回去，音量高了起来。  
汉尼拔抓住威尔的胳膊，把他带出了房间，他的动作有点强硬。  
“意思是我现在在家了。”汉尼拔压低声音说道，语气没那么严厉了。“而且我会照顾他。”  
“因为我不能吗？”  
“我没这么说过。”汉尼拔告诉他，但他的瞪视让威尔感觉到了空洞，悲伤和疲惫。这是事实，但威尔自己的内疚让他改了口。  
“我只是想让他开心一下。”威尔说，几年来，他第一次发现自己觉得很难看着老男人的眼睛。“我没想到会发生这种事情。”  
“我对你要求太多了。我意识到了。”汉尼拔告诉他，紧紧地控制着音量。“作为回报，我向你屈服了，给了你高于我的权力。我放弃了自己的一部分身份。没有你的同意我从来不会给你吃任何东西。我从来不让我们的儿子吃我盘子里的东西，因为我知道这是你希望的，你不需要把你的希望说出来。”汉尼拔放在身体两旁的手紧握了一下，又松开了。“我希望你把我看做某些古怪的老头。”  
“你不是。”威尔坚持道，他向对方走了过去。汉尼拔没有真的把他推开，但直起了身体，甚至有点僵硬。“那不是我对你的看法。”  
“可能吧，但我忍不住觉得我的意愿都被你无视了，因为你觉得他们没必要。”汉尼拔摇着头，移开了目光。“我很重视自己吃到嘴里的东西的原因有很多。我要求你小心是因为我关心你的健康，和我是什么人没有任何关系。”  
接着是一阵静默，威尔不知道说些什么，而汉尼拔试图控制着自己的情绪。最后医生后退一步，往房间走去。  
“去休息一下，威尔。”他用威尔差点没认出来的声音说道。“几小时后我会叫醒你的，到时候我们轮换一下。”  
威尔点点头，没再说话就走开了。他在床上躺下，但他能做的只有听着另一个房间里的声响。他不到半小时就起来了，无法忍受这宽敞的房间里的寂静。他抓了条毛毯和一个枕头，往汉尼的房间走去，刚到门口，就迎上了汉尼拔带着疑惑和恼火的视线。  
“我睡不着。”威尔解释道，在小家伙床边不远的地方躺下。  
汉尼拔看上去想要争辩，但打住了。他仍然对威尔的选择感到愤怒和难过，但他不会拒绝爱人的这个要求。他并不打算几小时后把威尔叫醒，他知道对方无法和小家伙分开，所以也不会强迫他这样做。但他没有说话。因为找不到除了控诉以外的话，所以他专注于手上的任务。  
汉尼拔用湿布给小家伙擦拭身体，试图把他的体温降下来，不时检查他的脉搏，亲一下额头试一下温度。他感觉到威尔的视线落在自己身上和手上，只要他在照顾小家伙的时候。  
汉尼拔转过身，看到年轻人终于睡着了之后，轻轻地舒了口气。他弯腰调整了一下毯子。跪在威尔的胸口把他掐死的冲动，只有一瞬间在他的意识中划过。他不会那样做的。在威尔或他们儿子身上加上限制，这从来都不是他的目的。他只是希望保护他们的安全和健康，尽管他愤怒于自己的意愿被无视，他知道这不是威尔的错。  
当他感到从脸颊传来的爱抚时，威尔已经完全处于熟睡之中，并慢慢露出了笑容。  
***  
威尔在儿子的呜咽声中醒来。太阳已经升到很高的空中，威尔知道自己肯定睡了至少六小时以上。足够让汉尼拔把他叫醒。老男人正站在他们儿子的床边。穿着和昨晚一样的衬衫和裤子。他让汉尼坐起来，试图让他喝一点浓汤。  
汉尼闭着嘴巴，把脸转了过去。  
“就一小口。”汉尼拔说话还是很小声，没注意到威尔已经醒了。  
威尔起来了，把手放在儿子头顶，然后亲了亲小家伙的头。  
“爹地，我一点都不想喝。”汉尼抬头，用大大的红褐色的眼睛看着他说。  
“你很长时间都没吃过任何东西了。”汉尼拔提醒他道，耐心开始消减。  
“只喝几口？当是为了我？”威尔问道，然后看到小家伙越发往后缩，还用两只小手挡住了嘴巴。  
早上的冲动总是很难忽略，等威尔从浴室回来后，汉尼已经为了不喝汤把自己躲在毯子下面，而汉尼拔明显变火大了。  
“让我来吧。”威尔伸出手。“你需要休息一下。”  
“我没事。”汉尼拔摇摇头，虽然他看上去想要争辩，但还是把碗递给了对方。如果威尔能让他们儿子吃点东西，他很乐意放弃一部分掌控。  
“快来，宝贝。”威尔柔声说道。“我要你为爹地喝一口。为爹地喝一口汤，好吗？”  
汉尼偷偷看了一眼，毯子裹着他的脑袋，朝他嘟着嘴。“为了爹地？”  
威尔点点头，把汤勺伸了过去。当小家伙喝下之后，他马上把下一口准备好。  
“为爸爸喝一口？”  
汉尼瞪了年长的男人一眼，汉尼拔装出一副受伤的表情，所以小家伙很快把嘴张开了。  
“刚才没有满满一勺。”威尔告诉他，重新舀了一勺。  
“有的！”  
“没有。”威尔靠过去小声说道。“你不希望爸爸觉得你没那么爱他，对吗？”  
“不想。”汉尼叹了口气，把嘴张开。  
“你绝对应该为了汉尼喝一口。”威尔告诉他。  
“不，汉尼不想要。”小家伙嘟着嘴摇摇头。  
“汉尼需要喝一口。”威尔温柔地提醒他，因为这个方法到目前为止都很有效。“它会让汉尼变得强壮。”  
汉尼张开嘴。他又为温斯顿喝了一口汤之后，就缩回去他的毛毯堡垒里面了。  
直到二十五分钟后，当汉尼把早餐都吃完之后，汉尼拔看上去很高兴。  
***  
这一天还是按同样的方式继续着。汉尼拔和威尔一直忙着让儿子的烧退下来，并提高身体的水分含量。小家伙在睡梦中翻来覆去，汉尼拔好不容易挤出一小时的时间睡了一觉并洗了个澡。  
到了晚上，两位父亲都筋疲力尽又忧心忡忡。他吃不进任何东西，而且两天来没有怎么摄入水分，让小家伙有点脱水了。汉尼拔打了个电话，一小时后，输液的工具送了过来。汉尼看了针头一眼，然后就躲到了床底下。  
“汉尼，你需要这个才会好起来。”威尔趴在地板上，温柔地说道。他能伸手进去，然后用力把小家伙拉出来，但这是最后不得已的办法。  
“要不输液，要不我们就去医院！”汉尼拔的声音已经没有多少耐性了。一旦事关小家伙的健康，汉尼拔从来没太多耐心。威尔瞪了他一眼，但对方故意无视了。  
“不！”汉尼喊道。“我不出来！”  
“求你了？”威尔继续请求道。“你爸爸会亲自来（给你扎针）。”  
“会很痛的。”汉尼的声音开始颤抖，没刚才坚决了。  
“可能会，但我会尽最大的努力轻一点的。”汉尼拔告诉他说，他的声音又恢复了温柔和耐心。“我只想你快点好起来。”  
空气中静默了一下，在威尔想到说些什么之前，床底下传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一颗小脑袋冒了出来。爹地把他抱了起来，并放到了床上。  
“爹地可以抱着我吗？”汉尼试图表现得勇敢一点。  
“当然。”汉尼拔告诉他，然后跪在他们身边，确保换一只胳膊来输液。“不要看。上次是一位友好的护士给你打针的吗？可以和我说一下吗？”  
“她人很好。她说我是个大孩子了，还说我的名字很好听，我告诉她那是你的名字，但太疼了，我哭了出来，但她还是说我很勇敢。”小家伙紧张地说着。  
“你那时候肯定很勇敢。”汉尼拔露出骄傲的笑容。“我们已经好了。”  
“我都没哭。”汉尼咧嘴一笑，他动了动胳膊，但被医生阻止了。  
“不要弯着胳膊。”汉尼拔警告道。在威尔扶着汉尼躺到床上时，他把输液的袋子挂了起来。  
“实在太好了。”威尔轻声说，很感激老男人能让儿子没感到疼。  
汉尼拔只是笑了笑，把需要丢掉的东西收拾好。  
***  
“拜托了，不要碰那里。”汉尼拔柔声提醒着小家伙，把小手从针管插入的地方拿开。  
“爹地在哪里？”汉尼打着哈欠问道，他按照教的那样，用没事的胳膊挡住自己的嘴巴。  
“在洗澡。你想吃点吐司吗？”汉尼拔问，把盘子放在床头柜上。在这几十年中，他第一次没对床上会有面包屑这个念头感到烦躁。  
“一定要吃吗？”汉尼皱眉看着盘子问道。  
“吃两口。”汉尼拔说，不想太强迫小家伙。  
汉尼点点头，咬了两小口，加起来也就平时一口。他重新躺下，手指又放到了输液的管子上，直到爸爸温柔地把它们拿开。  
“你生爹地气了吗？”汉尼想了想说道。  
“是什么让你有这样的想法的？”汉尼拔问，他坐在小家伙旁边，把他的头发往后拨，想要感受一下小孩的体温。  
“你不亲他了。”汉尼皱眉道。“你平时都亲他的。经常。”  
“我把亲亲都留给你了。”他说，手放在小家伙的后脑勺，把他抬起来吻了好几下。  
“爸爸！我是认真的。”小家伙说道，这让男人不得不忍住笑容。  
“对不起。”他告诉小家伙，表情和平时一样严肃。“你爹地和我之间没有发生任何事，所以你不需要担心。”  
“好。”小家伙接受了。“我不想你们吵架。”  
“我们没有吵架。”汉尼拔安慰他道，他躺在小家伙身边。“你爹地和我十分不同，但那也是我们需要对方的原因。没有他的话，你会在家里接受教育，而没有我的话，你会生活在森林之中。”  
汉尼蜷缩在爸爸身边。“真的吗？”  
“我猜你是想要听故事了？”  
汉尼对着他点点头。  
“再咬一口土司，然后我就开始说。”汉尼拔忍不住讨价还价道。  
*四年前*  
在医院多年的工作经验，让汉尼拔第一次就能很轻松地抱好还是个小婴儿的儿子。当大部分男人都很害怕头几天，有时候是头几周，这位曾经的医生从一开始就用他那双专业的手，参与到照顾小婴儿的所有事情上。  
当第一次把小家伙留给别人看着的时候，威尔很犹豫，而汉尼拔坚持说几小时的时间小家伙不会有事的。八个月大的小婴儿在爹地的怀里开心地哼哼着。  
“小心点。”汉尼拔警告道，不想新衣服上带着口水印出现在演出中。  
“爸爸担心那一点点口水而不是他的小宝贝。”威尔和小家伙说道，挠了挠他的下巴。  
“别和我儿子胡说，他会相信你的。”汉尼拔一边说着，一边把小家伙从威尔怀里抱过来，让他站着。他让小家伙抓住自己的食指，慢悠悠地在房间里走着。“就是这样，真是我的好宝贝。让你爹地看看你已经是个大男孩了，不需要一天到晚盯着。”  
“现在才是胡说。”威尔的声调变高了，就好像平时对小家伙说话时那样，他蹲下来，张开双手。“来，为爹地走一下。”  
汉尼拔把手指从抓紧的小手中抽了出来，小家伙摇摇晃晃地迈了一步然后就摔倒了。在他掉在地上前，汉尼拔一把抱住了他。小家伙本来要吓得大喘一口气，但当看到爸爸高兴的笑容时，他没这么做。汉尼拔抛了抛小家伙去分散他的注意力。  
“差点就成功了。”汉尼拔告诉儿子，在圆嘟嘟的脸上亲了好几下。  
门铃响了，汉尼拔把儿子交给威尔，然后去给阿拉娜开门。  
他感谢她来帮忙救场。他找不到别人愿意帮忙看着这小不点的了。当小家伙再大一点，威尔回归工作之后，他会面试保姆的。他把汉尼的日常告诉她，让她知道哄他睡觉的最佳方法，以及什么时候让温斯顿出门还有回来。  
阿拉娜和他都安慰了威尔好几次，告诉他所有事情都会好好的。年轻人屈服了，让自己被领出了门。  
直到他们离开了房子，大门在身后关上，汉尼突然爆发出大声的哭喊时，汉尼拔才觉得这不是个好主意。如果威尔让他们留下别走，他会这样做的，而且会很感激，因为这让他保住了面子。虽然威尔看上去不太高兴，但他决定要享受他们的二人世界时间。因为现在他们唯一的二人世界时间只剩下小家伙的午睡时间了，他们有权利恢复以前的二人时光。  
他应该习惯把儿子留在家里了。汉尼出生之后，他放了一个月的假给威尔帮忙，还有和孩子建立联系。一开始，他只是有部分时间处理工作，然后慢慢地接越来越多的病例。但这次有点不同。离开威尔和自己的儿子并不让他开心，但这几乎是不可避免的。毕竟小家伙和威尔在一起。这次有一些新的体验，而汉尼拔发现自己一点都不喜欢这种情况。  
汉尼拔喝着酒，尽自己最大的努力和别人解释他最近的缺席，努力让自己显得不那么悲惨。  
“我们很快就要入座了。”威尔说，脸上愉悦的笑容让老男人感到冒火。“打个电话给阿拉娜，看看他们怎么样了。”  
他这样做了，三十秒后当电话转到她的语音信箱时，他比之前更火大了。  
“她可能在哄他睡觉。”威尔揉着他的肩膀说道。  
“当然。”汉尼拔同意道，仿佛最坏的情况没有在他脑海里翻腾。阿拉娜知道怎么给小孩子做心肺复苏吗？如果发生火灾的话，她知道最佳的逃生出口在哪里吗？  
灯光变暗了，台上美丽的女士抓准了每一个音符，但还是没能抓住汉尼拔的注意力。他并没有针对她。她和自己儿子纯洁甜蜜的美丽无任何可比性。他唯一能听到的，只有家门关上时传来的哭声。  
汉尼拔尽可能让自己的动作不引人注意，他调低手机的亮度，给阿拉娜发了个短信，询问小家伙的情况。过了一会儿，他收到回复说一切都好。  
***  
“爸爸，看戏剧的时候用手机是很没礼貌的。”汉尼说，想起了之前爸爸们带他去的关于动物的音乐剧。那个剧真的很棒，除了狮子爹地死了，但唱着歌的动物们又把他复活了。  
“那不是戏剧，而且打断你的爸爸也很没礼貌。”汉尼拔说，伸手拿过床头柜上的盘子。“为此你需要再吃一口吐司。”  
“爹地也这样说过。”当他咽下去之后，汉尼告诉他说。  
“你也打断爹地了？”爸爸问道，等小家伙点头之后，他又把吐司拿过来。“那要再吃一口。”  
汉尼皱起小脸，但对于打断故事时间的后果并没有疑问。  
“刚才我说道哪里了？汉尼拔重新躺下来问道。”  
“没礼貌。”汉尼嘴里含着吐司回答道。  
汉尼拔对着他吼了一声，玩闹着在小家伙的脸颊上咬了一口。  
*回到四年前*  
“你实在太无礼了。”威尔对着他的耳朵悄悄说道。  
“说悄悄话更没礼貌。”汉尼拔同样悄悄回答道。  
阿拉娜发了一张汉尼最后睡着了的图片，比起关掉手机，把注意力放在舞台上，他做了不可思议的事情。当他发现自己在浏览手机里的照片时，他把这怪罪于自己的孩子。他浏览着儿子的照片，有坐在儿童秋千上被爹地推着的，有想要把小块的水果放进嘴里，但没成功把自己弄得一团糟的，有他坐在威尔的肩膀上，手里抓着爹地的头发，让爹地的表情介于抽搐和笑容之间的。  
当他无声播放着汉尼向他爬过来的视频时，威尔叹了口气，把头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。  
“我们可以在中场休息的时候离开。”  
“别人会怎么说？”汉尼拔对着年轻人的头发说道。  
“他们会叹口气说，‘还记得你以前也这么喜欢我吗？那时候你等不及要带我回家？’”威尔说道，抬起头吻上汉尼拔的脖子。  
***  
“我们直接回了家，站在你的婴儿床旁边。我们没有叫醒你，虽然我们很想这么做。”汉尼拔亲了亲小家伙的额头，很高兴体温终于一点点下来了。“我以为你爹地会是那个宠溺你，永远不让你离开他视线的人，但我猜我可以接受离开你的唯一原因，是因为知道你和他在一起。你爹地是一个很好的爹地，我们不会对每样事情都意见一致，但有一件事我们总是一致的。”  
“是什么？”汉尼抬头问道。  
“我们有多爱你。”汉尼拔低头对他笑着说，捧住他的脸。“你对我们有多么重要。”  
“哦。”小家伙笑着说。“我知道。”  
汉尼拔脸上的笑容变大了，他又一次弯腰亲了小家伙一下，仍然捧着他的脸蛋。小家伙抓着他的头发，把他拉过来，强迫年长的男人靠在自己的小身板上。  
“你还是带着爹地去约会，然后说我不能去。”汉尼说道，手指玩着爸爸的头发，他很喜欢银色和金色混杂在一起的样子。  
“你现在是个大男孩了。”汉尼拔叹了口气，听着儿子心脏强有力的跳动。“你不需要我们陪你一起在学校里，你没有爹地或我也可以和你的朋友们一起玩。”  
“嗯，但你们一直都在不远的地方。”小家伙试图让头发竖起来。“当我生病的时候，爹地马上就来了。”他拉扯着头发。“你也来了，但爹地离得更近。”  
“我用最快的速度赶来了。”汉尼拔抬头看着小家伙说道。  
“我知道。”小家伙告诉他，又伸手去够爸爸的头发，当想起手上还插着输液用的针头时，他皱起眉头。“你可以把它拔出来吗？求你了？”  
“很快了。”汉尼拔说，坐起来检查了一下小家伙的眼睛和周围的皮肤。“你要去洗手间吗？想不想喝点东西？”  
汉尼摇了摇头，这让年长的男人叹了口气。他需要更有耐心。最坏的已经过去了，他只要确保小家伙的情况持续好转就行。  
“或者再喝点鸡汤？”汉尼拔忍不住建议道。  
“你会再讲一个故事吗？”  
“你都开始讨价还价了，肯定是感觉好多了。”汉尼拔笑着说。“不要碰针头，好吗？”汉尼点点头，得到了一个“乖孩子。”的回应。  
等汉尼拔走出房间时，他发现威尔正坐在门外的走廊上。  
“你可以进来的。”汉尼拔告诉他，向他伸出手。  
“我不想打断你们。”他迟疑了一下之后，握住了对方的手。“我觉得自己想听一下你会告诉他什么。”  
汉尼拔叹了口气，“我永远也不会说你的坏话。”  
“我知道。”威尔点点头，移开了目光。“他怎么样？”  
“好多了。烧已经退了。”医生用手帮威尔摆正了眼镜的位置。“为什么不在我去热汤的时候，去他身边陪他坐一下呢？”  
“你打算说什么故事？”威尔问。  
“你上一次是什么时候吃的东西？”汉尼拔反问道。  
“除非我吃点东西，否则没有故事吗？”威尔叹了一声。  
“这才公平。”汉尼拔说，耸耸肩走开了，他对威尔笑了笑，虽然只是很小的笑容。只是嘴角勾了一下。“等他睡着了，我们可以谈一下。”  
威尔咽了下口水，咬着下唇。心里的愧疚仍然很沉重，几乎让人窒息。他心底有一部分希望汉尼拔让自己得到宽恕，他不知道如果没有这个的话，他是否能原谅自己。

章节3  
作者：他们一起吃了东西，谈了一下，把孩子哄睡觉，然后又继续聊了很多。请记住，我们让回忆内容里面不是小家伙听到的G分级。  
\------------------------------  
汉尼拔回来的时候发现威尔正和儿子坐在床上。这个胡子拉碴的男人抱着坐在自己大腿上的小家伙，正在看小家伙的其中一本相册。  
“这是你的第一个万圣节。你是一只小狼，温斯顿是小红帽。我是伐木工人。”威尔对着照片笑了起来，里面他穿着平常喜欢的衬衫，肩上扛着一把真的斧头，手里抱着一团小毛球。回想起来，这可能不是最好的主意。他不能真的带它去部门的派对，但忍不住想在家和它合影。  
“爸爸是外婆吗？”  
“不，爸爸是一个不高兴的老——”汉尼拔咳嗽了一声，年轻人猛地抬起头笑了起来。“我知道你在那里。”  
“爸爸看上去很像爸爸。”汉尼在下一页的时候指出道，那里有一张他们三人的照片。温斯顿没有被邀请在内。  
“我搞错了。”威尔咽下将要出口的爆笑。“我肯定想到另一年去了。”  
“好了你们俩。”汉尼拔说，让自己听上去比实际上更恼火，虽然声音上还是带着玩笑。“让我们现在先把这个放一边。到时间吃晚餐了。”  
“还有一个故事。”汉尼提醒他。“你答应了的。”  
“那么我最好履行承诺。”汉尼拔说，声音听上去十分严肃。他爬到床上，像威尔一样交叠着双腿。他在他们之间放好托盘，举起碗来。  
“你想听关于什么的故事？”  
汉尼靠过来张开嘴。他喝了一勺汤然后咽下，接着往后靠在爹地的胸前，看上去在思考着要听什么故事。  
“我最喜欢听你和爹地的故事。”汉尼说道。  
“好的。”汉尼拔点点头，认真思考了一下。“我会给你讲一个爹地带我第一次去集市的故事。”  
威尔呻吟一声，汉尼则是咧嘴一笑。“就像爹地带我去的那个一样吗？”  
“差不多。你的是节日庆典。大部分都是食物和小市场。集市还有骑马和游戏。”他又举起一勺汤，汉尼对着爹地皱起眉头。  
“我想去集市。”  
“我会看一下有没有定好时间要举办的。”威尔说道，和汉尼拔交流了一下目光。他不认为去集市会在不久的将来发生，但老男人的表情看上去有点高兴。他朝汉尼拔举着的勺子点点头。“喝掉。”  
汉尼听话地张开嘴。“现在是故事时间了吗？”汉尼喝下之后问道。  
“差不多了。”汉尼拔说，看着威尔一眼。  
威尔叹了口气，向烤好的法式面包伸出手，面包被整齐的切成一口的大小，避免面包屑掉得到处都是，上面抹着奶油和草莓果酱。  
“好。”汉尼拔笑着说，又舀了一勺汤。“现在我们准备开始了。”  
*差不多六年前*  
只是因为这是七月的第一周，并不意味着汉尼拔不会穿着平时的三件套。说句公道话，威尔答应和他过一个有爵士乐和陈年苏格兰威士忌的夜晚。虽然这不是最合心意的夜晚，但这带给年轻人的快乐是值得的。  
那一刻，当他不安地看着汉尼拔时，男人脸上混合着兴奋和忧虑的表情。  
“威尔，你是想要告诉我什么吗？”汉尼拔问，转头面对着年轻人。  
“这里没有爵士酒吧。”威尔畏缩着说道。  
“我自己已经猜到了。”汉尼拔点点头，等着对方继续说。  
“你可以拒绝的。”威尔垂下目光，手指不安地抠着方向盘。“你现在还可以拒绝的。”威尔耸耸肩承认道。“我可以送你回去。”  
“你想要告诉我为什么我们会在这里吗？”  
“不要把这变成一次心理咨询。”威尔的嘴角在说话的时候翘了起来。“这可能有点怀旧，但它绝对不是精神崩溃。我保证。”  
“但你觉得需要欺骗我这一点也很重要。”汉尼拔指出道。  
“抱歉。”威尔再次退缩了。“是的。很抱歉我说谎了，但我想当你到了这里之后，你可能会喜欢的。我还是这样认为的，但如果你想走，我们可以离开。”  
威尔内疚的模样看上去是那么甜美，嘟着的嘴唇，粗框眼镜后游移的眼神。他在那一刻会为了补偿汉尼拔做任何事情。老男人对被骗这件事，还有被置于这种哪种结果都不是自己想要的境地有点不开心。他不想去，但他也不想拒绝威尔。至少，这会让他显得很不讲理。  
正如他发现自己最近通常的做法那样，在威尔关心或担忧的事情上，他总是会妥协。  
“我有一个条件。”汉尼拔看了他一眼，他把头转过来正面对着威尔，告诉他道。  
“什么都行。”威尔向他保证。  
“当我们在这里的时候，你不会让我吃任何东西。”  
“那我还能吃东西吗？”威尔咬着下唇问道。他一直期待着热狗、椒盐卷饼和漏斗蛋糕呢。  
“你可以吃，但根据你吃的东西，我有权利拒绝身体接触。”汉尼拔说。  
“那我想我现在应该先补充一下我的身体接触。”威尔笑着靠过去吻了老男人一下。  
“我们说好了吗？”汉尼拔问，很快推开了对方，这有点让威尔不爽。  
“说好了。”威尔说，脸上止不住地在傻笑，他下了车，快步走过去打开医生那边的车门。  
尽管他试图克制自己，但威尔最后还是拉着汉尼拔的袖子赶紧走了过去。幸运的是，医生觉得这样的行为很可爱。  
*  
集市的开始比他想象的要好。  
“你不恐高，对吧？”威尔问道，这时候一道金属门在他们身后关上，把他们困在了一个红色的笼子里。  
“这不是你在进来前应该关心的问题吗？”汉尼拔问，声音带着愉悦，这时候摩天轮开始转动起来。  
“不。”威尔摇摇头，在他们逐渐升高的过程中，他笑看着整个城市慢慢出现在眼前。“我应该更努力去分散你的注意力。”  
“你仿佛对城市有一种敬畏。”在他们升到最高处的时候，汉尼拔观察着对方的表情。  
“我忘了城市的灯光能有多美。”威尔咧嘴一笑，略带尴尬地耸耸肩。“我只需要一间木屋、一个湖泊和几只狗。有时候我会忘了身边有多少人生活着。”  
“那就是你所有真正需要的东西了吗？”  
“还有你。”威尔笑着说，当他们开始下降的时候，他把自己的手和医生的握在一起。“我需要你。”  
“我想我们可以打猎来获得食物。”  
摩天轮又开始上升了。当他们到达最高处的时候，威尔突然动了起来，他跨坐在医生的大腿上，狠狠地吻住他。  
“威尔……”汉尼拔在亲吻中呻吟出声，但仍然试着把对方推开。“别人——”  
“在这里没人能看到我们。”威尔告诉他，抓着对方的头发把他的头往后拉，开始袭击对方的脖子。  
“我们……”随着自己的领带被松开，衬衫的纽扣被打开，汉尼拔觉得自己的头有点晕。威尔又吻上了他的脖子，嘴唇用力地印在皮肤上，那里除了他自己以外谁也看不到。“我们不动了。”  
“我塞给那人20刀，让我们在这里停一段时间。其他人会以为是故障。”威尔说，对他露出一个坏笑，他从男人的大腿上滑下来，跪在地上。“或许也能算数，如果你真打算在我想吃的那些东西之后不碰我的话。”  
即使城市的景色就在眼前，但汉尼拔仍然无法把目光从跪在身前的年轻人身上移开。他只能把双手埋在对方的卷发间，想着自己可能对这次集市之行的判断有误。  
*  
他的判断并没有错。威尔那被蹂躏过的双唇和泛红的脸庞，看上去还是那样甜美，但汉尼拔在为他付了热狗的钱之后，还是忍不住露出嫌弃的表情。这美丽的小嘴要被毁了。  
“这太让人反感了。”汉尼拔说，但威尔只是回以一笑。  
“这和你平时烹调的那些没什么区别。”威尔耸了耸肩，说道。“只是混合在一起，然后上菜的时候少了一段介绍而已。”  
“如果你打算侮辱我的话。”汉尼拔说，跟着威尔走到放调料的桌子那边。“我会走的。”  
“好吧，对不起。”威尔笑了笑，拿起芥末，把瓶子倒过来。他用力地晃了一下，让它更容易挤出来，但当盖子掉了的时候，他最后把自己弄得整只手都是芥末。  
威尔不想看到汉尼拔脸上的表情，对方正站着一动不动。他真的真的不想看向他，但他不能剩下的时间整晚都当他透明。他转过身，脸上抽了抽。汉尼拔外套的前面覆盖着被溅上的黄色芥末。  
“我真的很抱歉。”威尔说，声音有点发抖，他拿出餐巾纸试图收拾自己闯出来的祸。  
“没事。”汉尼拔说，尽管他的声音有点发紧，他在对方碰到他前抓住了威尔的手。“我需要点水。”  
威尔弄了点水，然后站在汉尼拔旁边，缩在一边看着老男人试图拯救自己的外套。对自己来说，他不太关心弄脏了自己的衣服，但对汉尼拔来说，威尔想象着这应该和自己最爱的宠物被虐待一样吧。  
“对不起。”威尔咕哝了一句。  
“请不要道歉了。”汉尼拔说，用最后一张餐巾纸擦干净自己的双手。“那是个意外。不要想太多。你接下来想做什么？”  
“四处逛逛。”威尔耸耸肩，已经感觉不到之前那种兴奋了。“或者再坐一次机动游戏。”  
“好的。”汉尼拔僵硬地点点头。“我们就从重新给你买一根热狗开始怎么样？”  
威尔摇了摇头，但医生给他买热狗的画面是在太好玩了，所以他没有坚持。这一次他没有加芥末就吃了。味道还是很好。  
*  
汉尼拔对自己外套的遭遇很不高兴，也惊讶于威尔的不开心对自己有多大的影响。他们的关系在几个月前才发展到肉体上。他对于发现年轻人是个有趣的陪伴这一点并不感到惊讶，反而对他们之间的相互吸引有点震惊。有时候它就像有生命的电流一样流过自己的身体，他想象着这可能就是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物活过来时的感受吧。最让他惊讶的是，自己变得有多么容易受到威尔的心情影响。  
他享受威尔的快乐，愤怒于威尔的绝望。  
在这一刻，威尔有点难过，汉尼拔让他们的手互相触碰着，轻声细语地和威尔说话，直到对方露出了让自己逐渐喜欢上的那种害羞的笑容。当威尔的心情好转之后，汉尼拔觉得自己充满了力量。  
他给威尔买了棉花糖，还让年轻人给自己喂了一点，他含着对方的手指把粉色棉絮状的糖吃了下去。这足以让他忘记外套上的污迹，直到威尔把他拉到一个机动游戏前排队。汉尼拔皱起眉。摩天轮是一回事，但他是不会坐儿童机动游戏的。  
“这不是儿童机动游戏。”威尔坚持说。  
它有一个很大的环形轨道，一排排的车厢足以容纳三个人，在高速下会让里面的乘客往外靠在最外面的人身上。  
“几乎肯定是的。”汉尼拔皱眉说道。“我宁愿去坐摩天轮。”  
“我敢打赌你会的。”威尔哼了哼。  
“威尔，真的有这个必要吗？”  
“真的真的有必要，博士。”威尔咧着嘴。“你喜欢被压扁吗？”  
“什么？”  
“当它绕着轨道转的时候，产生的那种把人往外甩的力量。”威尔在把票交给门口的工作人员，让汉尼拔的命运已成定局的时候解释道。“我小时候喜欢坐在外面，喜欢那种别人被推到我身上的感觉。你对此有什么看法，莱克特博士？”  
“你小时候没有得到足够的拥抱。”汉尼拔面无表情，示意让威尔先坐进去。如果他不得不坐在上面，他想要享受一下威尔因为向心力被迫压在自己身上的感觉。（译者：原文是centripetal force，但我感觉这应该是离心力才对吧。。。）  
“我觉得这是你对我为什么喜欢年纪大的男人们的解释。”威尔嘟囔了一句。  
“年纪大的男人，没有‘们’。”汉尼拔纠正道。  
威尔笑着摇摇头，座位的扶手已经降下来了。  
汉尼拔并没有威尔那么享受这趟旅程。他确实喜欢年轻人压着自己的感觉，但他一直试图让自己坐好。最后，威尔看上去十分高兴。他脸上一直挂着笑容，一种发自内心的愉悦。他看上去好像想要再坐一次。  
汉尼拔想自己可能会答应他的要求，直到他站起来要出去的时候，他的裤子被门闩勾住了。布料被撕开的声音在他耳朵里简直振聋发聩。  
“我觉得老天想要告诉你某些东西。”威尔在汉尼拔的怒视下羞涩地说道。  
“我很高兴你觉得很愉快。”汉尼拔说，威尔则叹了口气。  
“抱歉。”  
出口处有些骚动。一个小孩在玩游戏的过程中晕倒了，但汉尼拔看都没看一眼，正忙着检查裤子的损毁程度。  
“汉尼拔，”威尔拉着他的袖子说。“你不打算帮忙吗？”  
“可能只是视觉障碍——”  
“汉尼拔！”  
汉尼拔直起身，分开人群，嘴里解释着自己是一名医生。他这样做只是想要让威尔开心，他只打算让别人看到自己展示出来的一面，他对一个自己不认识也不关心的小孩并不感到担心。他检查了一下那个男孩，没多久他就醒过来了，他安慰男孩的母亲，他喝点水就没事了。  
充满感激的小孩最后吐在了他的鞋子上。  
*现在*  
汉尼想象着爸爸穿着脏兮兮鞋子的画面，笑疯了一样倒在威尔的大腿上。  
“这一点也不好笑。”汉尼拔眯眼看着小家伙，朝他开玩笑地吼了一声。碗已经空了，他把它放在托盘上的空盘子里，然后把所有东西都放到地板上。  
“真的很好笑。”威尔笑着说，手拍着汉尼的后背。“你真应该看看那时候的他，小伙计。身上带着芥末的污迹，被勾破的裤子和被弄脏的鞋子。他学会了以后不能让爹地去安排约会计划。”  
“这才不是我那天晚上领会到的东西。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
“哦？”威尔咧嘴笑着说。“那是什么？”  
“我知道了你喜欢被人紧紧抱住。”汉尼拔说，脸上露出一个坏笑。  
“压扁爹地。”汉尼扭动着身体，发出玩闹的喊叫，他想要跳到这位刚才一直抱着自己的男人身上。他的手和输液的管子缠在了一起，玩闹的喊叫马上变成了痛苦的哭声。  
威尔把小家伙举起来，减少手上的压力，汉尼拔迅速过来帮忙。  
“汉尼，我警告过你多少次关于——”  
“老汉。”威尔柔声说道，声音轻得几乎听不到。  
当小家伙被训的时候，他几乎从来不会为他出头，不想让这显得自己在给老男人捣乱，而且他也没觉得有这个必要。从他一直以来表现出来的严厉和行为来看，汉尼拔从来没有让他们儿子做一些不必要的事情。他从来没有给过威尔去介入的理由。  
直到现在。  
汉尼拔叹了口气，低头看着坐在自己腿上的小家伙，他含着眼泪，正嘟着嘴看着自己。  
“疼吗？”他问道，没有继续刚才的责备。  
汉尼点点头，指了指插着针头的地方。汉尼拔伸出手，然后亲了一下小家伙指的地方。  
“很快就好了。”汉尼拔保证道，把小家伙抱回威尔的大腿上，接着汉尼得到了另一个亲亲。“你感觉怎样？”  
“我肚子还是不舒服。”汉尼耸耸肩说道。“你和爹地后面做什么了？”  
“那天晚上？”汉尼问，小家伙点了点头。“我回到家，然后理所当然地把衣服都烧了。因为它们没救了。”  
“不。”汉尼咯咯笑着。“你没有！”  
“没有？”汉尼拔笑着说。“好吧，你说对了。真是个聪明的孩子。爸爸没办法骗到你。”  
汉尼脸上露出灿烂的笑容，威尔在儿子的卷发间亲了一口。  
小家伙的烧退下来了，而且看起来他可以吃下越来越多的食物了。看到儿子平时的阳光性情回来后，两位父亲感觉松了一口气。  
***  
没多久，汉尼拔把输液的针头拔掉，对小家伙的脸色很满意。他的脸色好了很多，发烧的温度已经不在危险的程度了。他仍然在生病中，但很快就会完全恢复过来。他甚至能把晚餐吃下去了。大部分晚餐。爸爸告诉他说做得很好。  
“我不想睡觉。”汉尼皱着眉头，看着爹地给自己拿了一套新的睡衣。  
“已经很晚了，汉尼。”威尔提醒他道。“甚至已经超过你的睡觉时间了。你需要休息才能好起来。”  
“但你要给我讲故事直到我睡着为止。”汉尼嘟起下唇，很有信心自己能达到目的。“我生病了。”  
“我知道。”威尔忍着笑，看着这个小骗子说道。“你今天已经听了很多故事了。”  
“我真的病了。”汉尼坚持道。  
“你是要给爹地找茬吗？”汉尼拔问道，他回到房间，正在用小手帕擦手。  
“没有。”汉尼嘟嘴的对象换成了年长的男人。“我不想睡觉。”  
“我们要先很快的洗个澡。”汉尼拔说着把小家伙抱了起来。“这对发烧的恢复有帮助，也会让你感觉更好。”  
“我没觉得累。”汉尼坚持道，头靠在爸爸的肩膀上，眼睛快要闭上了。  
***  
等到小家伙换了新睡衣，放到铺着干净的新床单的床上时，他正在用全部的意志和睡魔作斗争。  
“闭上眼睛。”汉尼拔指示道。  
汉尼摇摇头，试图用小拳头把睡意揉走，他呜呜着坚持道。“我不想睡。”  
“为什么我们不唱首歌呢？”威尔建议道。  
汉尼拔跪在床边，把小家伙的头发拨开，开始唱了起来。他唱的歌，和他们儿子第一次睡不着的时候唱的一样，就如同过去的那些年一样，它能安抚小家伙，让他放松下来。他看着自己的爸爸唱歌，直到眼皮变得越来越沉，最后终于睡着了。  
不管怎样，汉尼拔又唱了一遍。  
***  
威尔一言不发地跟着汉尼拔走进他们的房间。他双手插在口袋里，当老男人停下脚步的时候，他才停了下来。他低着头，拒绝进行眼神交流。  
“你以为我会对你做什么？”汉尼拔说，他注意到年轻人是怎样站着的，以及他有多紧张。  
“我不认为你会做出任何让我恢复不了的事情。”威尔耸耸肩。  
“我不能说自己对发生事已经不难过了。”汉尼拔承认道。“我还是很难过。它的确是粗心大意以及完全违背了我的意愿，但事实是，汉尼生病这件事不是你的责任。它只是一次不幸的事件。但，我忍不住觉得你还是希望我为此惩罚你。”  
威尔再次耸了耸肩膀，汉尼拔没有责怪他让他有点放松，但这并没有他想的那么有效。是他心里的愧疚压着他，他想要得到解脱。  
“我一直在想，如果我用我的剃刀刺向你的话，会是怎样的……”汉尼拔告诉他说，声音显得很肃穆。  
威尔脸色发白，但发现自己还是转身向浴室走去，直到一只手抓住了自己的手腕，他抬头看去，眼神有点迷茫。  
“我不是认真的。”汉尼拔告诉他，脸上挤了个微笑，把对方往自己拉了过去。“我不会在你身上制造任何无法带来愉悦的疼痛。即使是你的要求也不行。这次发生的事不是你的错，我不认为责任在你。”  
“我觉得是自己的责任。”威尔承认道。  
“不是你的。”汉尼拔把他拉得更近，威尔把头靠在对方的肩膀上。“但如果你能给我形容一下把东西卖给你们的那个人的话，我会很感激的。”（译者：拔叔这是想要干掉卖热狗的人吗。。。233333）  
“不要逗我笑。”威尔请求道。“我搞砸了。你有任何权利生我的气。”  
“我不是说我没生气。”汉尼拔抚着威尔的肩膀，接着手往上捧住对方的后脑勺。“但我只是和任何父亲在发现另一半没有重视他们的意愿的时候一样生气。即使汉尼没有生病，我也不会对你所做的事感到高兴的。”  
“是啊，但如果这样的话我是不会告诉你自己做了什么的。”威尔咕哝了一句，随即惊叫一声，双手往下挡住屁股，以防医生决定再打他一下，但他并没有推开对方。“我开玩笑的。”  
“很好笑。”汉尼拔告诉他，伸手到刚才他打的地方揉了一下，威尔承认这一点也不好笑。  
他把对方推开，坐到床上，摇了摇头。“如果你在的话这些就不会发生了。”  
“可能。”汉尼拔耸耸肩，站在他面前，手指穿梭在卷发之间。“但其他事情可能会发生。我的意思是就像我之前告诉我们儿子的。我们需要对方来保持平衡。”  
“你能需要我什么？”威尔翻了个白眼，发现自己的下巴被紧紧抓住，他的脸被抬了起来，直到他别无选择只能对上那双红褐色的眼睛。  
“这已经够了。”汉尼拔严肃地告诉他。“我确实需要你，我要你记住这一点。我不会容忍你在这自怨自艾的。”  
“我没有。”威尔说，肩膀垂了下来。  
“你就有，而且是毫无缘由的。”汉尼拔说，手上的力度放松了一些，当仍然抓着对方的下巴不放。“没有你的话，我到今天肯定已经不止一次对小家伙失去耐心了。每当和他的健康有关的时候，我是没太多耐心的，虽然我明白他不是故意和我对着干，但如果没有你的介入的话，我最后肯定会对他很严厉的。”  
“他只是有点吓到了，而且身体不舒服。”  
“我明白。”汉尼拔皱眉说道。  
“我知道。”威尔用自己的手覆上汉尼拔的。他都知道。汉尼拔并不是怪物。他看到自己的孩子受伤了，想要帮忙。他的方式可能有点不同，但却是真心实意的。  
“如果不是因为你，这天对他和我自己来说，都是无法忍受的。”汉尼拔说着，整个人跪了下来。“我喜欢看着你和他一起的画面。当你走进房间的时候，他脸上的表情都亮起来了。你用温柔的话语和触碰就可以让他做到几乎所有的事情。”  
威尔哼了哼，摇摇头。这并不是真的。小家伙才四岁。他通常很甜，只要是父亲们要求的事情，他都热心帮忙，但经常的，他也和其他小孩一样难搞和捣蛋。  
“我可以和你交换。你可以用温柔的触碰和话语，我想要你对他做的那个表情，那个可以停止任何和所有他的坏脾气和灾难的表情。”威尔咧着嘴笑道。  
“那是莱克特家族的秘密。”汉尼拔说。“我只会在你成为莱克特一员的时候告诉你。”  
“我是为了钱才和你结婚的。”威尔对自己受到的冷酷一瞥大笑起来，让自己被推倒在床上。“另外，我觉得你会改掉名字的，格雷厄姆博士？”  
“我不这么认为。”汉尼拔跨坐在他大腿上，皱眉说道。  
威尔笑了笑，在灵巧的手指开始解开自己的纽扣时，愧疚的感觉在消散。  
“我想你了，威尔。”  
“你才离开了一天。”威尔抬头对他笑着说道。  
“三十二个小时。”汉尼拔纠正道，大手从下往上来到威尔赤裸的胸膛。  
威尔闭上眼睛，在熟悉的触碰下放松下来，他的手抓住汉尼拔的衬衫，把对方拉过来吻了上去。  
汉尼拔说的没错。他们需要对方来让自己维持原样。这是汉尼需要的。他需要他们之间相互的平衡，或许小家伙可以从中获取到最好的部分。毕竟，那是他从他们心里发掘出来的。


End file.
